


My Dearest

by Malzysaur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Murder, Parentlock, Peril, Sexy Times, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when John wants to give up, something funny happens and reawakens his heart. It’s remarkable how you can redefine your life based simply upon a small, swaddled bundle in your arms, but that’s exactly what John finds himself doing shortly after losing his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> The only characters I own in this are the ones I create and the sweet little Henrietta. Moffat and Gatiss, and other lucky souls own the rest of these wonderful characters and I make no profit off of them. I just like to make them dance for me.
> 
> I’m just a sucker for parentlock. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I also seem to enjoy writing letters, but I promise you this is the only letter in this fic! Please let me know how you like it!

_My Dearest Henrietta,_

_There are a host of reasons why you could be reading this letter right now, but I sincerely hope that it is because you have made it to Uni, unscathed, but who am I kidding. If you've made it to Uni, you'll hardly be unscathed. I'm not sure what's happened so far in our life together because as I write this you are asleep up in your room clutching a stuffed platypus. I'm still not sure what you see in that hideous animal, but whenever I try to replace Bitty you throw a tantrum, so I have given up. I wonder if you'll still have Bitty when you read this letter. I hope you do because she'll be the one friend you can truly count on through your life._

_Don't get me wrong, there are friends you will make through your life, but it takes true ones to make your life worth it. I've found it's almost better to rely on inanimate objects to stick by you. Actually, don't listen to that last sentence that was just a bit of resentment rearing its ugly head. By this time in your life you have heard many things about my onetime, best friend, and flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. Though, I suppose you know him better as 'Father.'_

_Again, it's hard to say exactly what you've been through at this point in your life, but what I'm hoping is that it has been a series of events that make you truly appreciate being alive. I know there have been many ups and, seemingly, more downs, but through it all I have been here for you. Your father too, though he decided to join us a bit later in your life. At this point I know you know that I'm not your true 'papa' but we both know that doesn't matter._

_I became your 'papa' the night I laid eyes on you. It doesn't matter that your mother left you to me, and I would never change a thing. You were what I needed to be alive again. I'm still not sure what your mother was thinking when she left you on my doorstep. She, of all people, knew just what sort of deep, dark hole I was in at the time. I still can't fathom what she was thinking. I was in no shape to take care of a baby, but then again, I guess I was in better shape to do so than she ever would have been. I do hope, despite her many faults, that you got to know your mother._

_She had a rough go of things, but she loves you. I doubt there was a moment, even after saying goodbye to you, that she didn't love you. I hope you've had the chance to spend time with her. Right now you're not quite enough of a push she needs, but someday you will be. You were the push I needed. I think you were the push everyone in my life needed to become better people. You've been the light in all of our lives, and we would all be lost without you._

_I can honestly say, despite anything that has happened up to this point, that you were the best thing to happen to me. You taught me to care without question, forgive without thought, and to love beyond any physical limit. You were the part of me I needed, and didn't know I was missing. My hope is that this letter can be a testament to how much you are loved, and will always be loved. I'm sure there have been many events in our lives where it seemed caring was not an advantage, but let this letter remind you of all the times when caring was more than enough. I want you to always remember to let the good always outshine the bad. You are going to be amazing Henrietta, and don't you dare let anyone else make you believe differently._

_With love, your,_

' _Papa' & 'Father' _

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in being my beta please let me know!


End file.
